Oscuridad
by HorrescoReferens
Summary: Había problemas, y ella no se escapaba de ellos, porque era Gryffindor, valiente. Pero él no lo entendía.


**.**

**Oscuridad  
><strong>

**HorrescoReferens**

.

Sus frías y delgadas manos se aferraban de ambos lados de su cabeza. Los nudillos, de un blanco más pálido, más enfermizo que su usualmente clara tez, se quebraban por la fuerza de sus manos. ¿Desde cuándo ella se fijaba tanto en él? Él era un simple enemigo.

Pero no, no lo era. Draco Malfoy distaba de ser uno de sus amigos, sin embargo, ya no era del otro lado. Ya no pertenecía a los mortífagos, por lo que no había razón alguna para odiarlo.

¿No odiarlo? Hermione soltó un bufido. _Sangre sucia_, ese insulto que tan a menudo le decía, afloró en su mente. Bueno, él ya no quería matarlos, nadie se lo encargaba. Aún así, sabía que él los odiaba intensamente, sin ninguna razón particular. Sin ninguna razón necesaria. A Harry, simplemente por el hecho de ser famoso, supuso Hermione; a Ron, por ser un traidor de sangre, un Weasley. No, pero el más ridículo, el más irónico y a la vez el más lógico odio era para con ella misma. El ser una hija de muggles, una persona sin derecho a la magia, que se imponía en Hogwarts, en el mismísimo mundo mágico. Que superaba a todos más allá de lo académico.

– ¿Hermione? –sintió la voz de Ron.

Sobresaltada, le preguntó qué pasaba. Todos los que estaban en esa parte de la mesa se fijaron en ella. Era el primer desayuno del año, y, a pesar de todo lo pasado el año anterior, el gran comedor seguía idéntico. Ella estaba mirando por el hueco entre los hombros de Harry y de Ron, sentados enfrente de ella, hacia las mesa de Slytherin.

– ¿Estaban interesantes las cosas entre las víboras? –preguntó Harry levantando una ceja, girando un poco la cabeza para ver a los de Slytherin – Ya era la tercera vez que te llamábamos.

No pudo evitar sonreír y pretender que lo que sucedía allí no le preocupaba. Seguro que a ninguno le agradaría escuchar que a Hermione Granger le daba pena Draco Malfoy, el ex mortífago que casi mataba al director, Albus Dumbledore. Marca tenebrosa o no, súbdito del Señor Tenebroso o protegido de la Orden del Fénix, Malfoy era el hurón bueno para nada. Y de nada serviría que una "sangre impura" se fijase en él, sentado solo, ya que todo su séquito se había alejado, o bien por miedo a Voldemort mismo, o por pedido de sus familias.

Definitivamente, el hecho de que Malfoy se hubiera rendido ante Dumbledore, que haya pedido ayuda a la Orden, y que haya dejado atrás a su propia familia, no lo convertía en bueno, no logró que sus anteriores enemigos cambien de opinión.

Tampoco era que a él le importase demasiado eso, se decía Draco a sí mismo. ¿Amigo de _esos_? Prefería estar solo. Ya lo sabía desde un principio. Este iba a ser un año diferente. Su último año en Hogwarts. No sentía miedo a que lo atrapasen los mortífagos. La verdad es que todo ya le daba lo mismo. Y también era verdad que la Orden del Fénix no le iba a exigir nada, era más fácil para él estar de su lado sin hacer nada.

Se incorporó, soltando su cabeza al fin, y se dirigió a la biblioteca, ya que todavía faltaba media hora para la primera clase. La sala común, había descubierto la noche anterior, hubiera sido un lugar insoportable para él. Lleno de susurros, rodeado de miradas odiosas, apenadas, burlonas, cuando en realidad lo último que quería era que lo viesen. Hubiera sido feliz ahí con la capa de invisibilidad de Potter. Por lo menos, sabía que nadie iba a la biblioteca a esa hora. Y además, los de las otras casas tenían, aparentemente, una actitud menos despreciable hacia él, lo ignoraban.

Hermione, por su parte, al estar con sus amigos, tuvo un desayuno más largo, ya que cuando se hubieron levantado todos, ya era hora de ir a la clase de Snape de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, el profesor todavía no había entrado, pero todo el resto de la clase ya se había ubicado. Se sentó con Harry, ya que Ron había acudido a Lavender, que lo estaba llamando desde la otra punta del salón.

–Nunca pensé que iban a durar tanto –comentó Harry inclinando la cabeza hacia ellos, con una mirada sospechosa. Como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción de ella.

–Basta de charla –dijo con voz sombría el profesor Snape entrando al aula. –Este año, el más difícil, el más avanzado, no voy a aceptar trabajos mediocres. Para aprobar su EXTASIS se les exigirá no menos que excelencia, y lo mismo haré en clase.

Escribió en la pizarra las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer hoy.

–Harry, ¿Dumbledore no te dijo nada sobre si van a seguir este año con "las visitas"? –le susurró su compañera refiriéndose a la búsqueda de horcruxes. Hasta donde ella sabía, desde la vuelta de la cueva donde encontraron el medallón de R.A.B., el director no había vuelto a hablar del tema con su amigo.

Además, le era más fácil hablar de lo intrascendente, lo frívolo, como los horcruxes y la vida de millones de personas que volver a tratar una vez más el doloroso e importantísimo tema de su otro mejor amigo. Durante las vacaciones, en uno de esos breves momentos en que Harry pudo hablarle a solas, mostró su preocupación por su mejor amiga. Él sabía que ella ya había sufrido mucho por Ron, que en los últimos años ella sentía algo por Ron, que solamente él ignoraba. Y obviamente quería saber cómo se sentía con eso de que Lavender Brown y Ron estuvieran juntos.

–Todavía no se puso en contacto, pero supongo que sí –contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, con el tono de voz un poco demasiado alto.

– ¡Potter! Elegido o no, cuando digo que se callen, cállese. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Hermione sintió una risa mal disimulada detrás de ella. Snape miró hacia donde estaba ella, hizo una mueca y se sentó en su escritorio.

Cuando ella volteó a ver quién se había reído se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, quien se reía ante lo ridículo que era Potter, luego de siete años todavía no había aprendido a prestar atención en las clases de Snape.

"Se te pasó el mal humor", no pudo evitar pensar.

–Ser Premio Anual no hace que cambie en algo tu situación, Granger. Seguís siendo la misma sangre sucia de siempre –le gritó mientras salían.

Hermione no se gastó en voltearse y darle una mirada amenazadora, agarró a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró hacia su sala común.

Las salas comunes del castillo correspondían a sus correspondientes casas en términos de "personalidad". La de Gryffindor era cómoda, cálida, y claro, dorada y escarlata. La de Slytherin, según le habían contado Harry y Ron, era fría, húmeda, oscura, pero indudablemente lujosa. A diferencia de esto, la sala común a la que se dirigían carecía de colores de casa, y era algo más pequeña.

Al ser nombrada Premio Anual, tenía un cuarto para ella sola, que comunicaba a la sala común que compartía con el otro Premio Anual. Si bien era cómodo reunirse allí, ya que no había nadie que los interrumpiese a los tres (dícese de Lavender Brown); Harry y Ron no se llevaban particularmente bien con el otro Premio Anual.

Michael Corner no sólo ahora era novio de Cho Chang, sino que era el ex de Ginny. Como era de esperarse, Ron lo odiaba, insinuando constantemente su falta de intelecto, y su incapacidad como Premio Anual. Con Harry, siendo ex de su novia y novio de su ex, no era precisamente un mar de rosas la relación.

Había sido bastante sorprendente cuando lo habían elegido Premio Anual, por la controversia del puesto de este año. Generalmente, el puesto era otorgado a las mejores notas, pero con el asunto de Voldemort, era creencia popular de que iban a elegir a quien estuviera mejor preparado para lidiar con situaciones límite. Corner era ligeramente arrogante, pero no era tonto, y a Hermione no le molestaba trabajar con él.

Se sentaron en unos sillones cómodos, no faltaba mucho para la próxima clase, pero Hermione quería preguntarle mejor qué iba de ser de los horcruxes este año.

–Harry, es de esperar que se ponga en contacto pronto, ¡es algo tan serio!

–Recién es el primer día de clases, tranquila –trató de calmarla Harry, pero faltaba algo. Siempre que estaban los dos solos, sentían la ausencia del tercer comentario, la broma de Ron. Hermione suspiró y él se dio cuenta. Ella sabía lo que se venía. Iba a hablarle de Ron.

–Hermione… Ron, er, ya se va a dar cuenta de lo estúpido que está siendo.

– ¿Estúpido? –optó ella por hacerse la indiferente, aún así, sus ojos verdes la reprocharon. –No necesita que lo defiendas, ni necesito que me consueles. Yo estoy bien, y él, aparentemente, también.

Sin querer seguir hablando, se levantó a buscar sus cosas de pociones, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para ir al salón de clase de Slughorn. Harry se quedó mirándola, pero no la siguió cuando ella salió de la clase.

Nunca le gustaron las mazmorras, nunca. Tampoco era algo demasiado extraño, pensó Hermione. Eran frías, húmedas, sucias. Oscuras. Sólo a los de Slytherin les gustaban, lo que no era casualidad, porque les eran inhumanamente similares a ellos mismos. Pero aquél día, ella se sintió aliviada caminando sola por la escalera que descendía hacia el salón de pociones. Ron y Harry… bueno, ella siempre estaba junto a ellos, y nunca había necesitado alejarse, no sin haberse peleado antes por alguna intrascendente razón.

Y ahora se estaba escapando de ellos, tenía que admitirlo. Y escapar nunca era bueno, se dijo. Los Gryffindor no escapan de sus problemas, no. ¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas? No había ningún problema con ella, ni con sus amigos. Solamente Harry estaba un poco loco. Sí, sólo eso.

La clase de EXTASIS de Pociones era reducida. Seguían los cuatro Ravenclaws, los cuatro Slytherins, Ernie Macmillan, Harry, Ron y ella misma.


End file.
